In the Blink of an Eye
In the Blink of an Eye is the seventh mission in Season 5 for the USS Endeavour. It aired on March 5th, 2012 and was ran by DGM Kossuth. Plot Summary The episode opened with Engineering Officer Pirak and Chief Engineer Krystin Chen discussing the journey ahead. The USS Endeavour was about to attempt a Slipstream Slingshot around a star; instead of traveling back in time, this should produce a dimensional travel effect. Their goal was to enter an alternate dimension and stop whoever was supplying the Hirogen with advanced weaponry. Executive Officer/CSO T'Pang prepared for the journey by reviewing the Slipstream Slingshot equations sent by the famous Steiner Institute. Meanwhile, Captain Tanaka Hann was in his ready room, thinking about the mission ahead and the grave consequences of failure. Shortly after, he briefed the crew. Captain Hann didn't mince words; he said specifically that there was a chance that the Endeavour wouldn't make it back. T'Pang and Sonak took the information with stoicism while Chen expressed deep sadness. Vorath was too much of a Klingon to be upset, and Shannon Moore was eager to use any and all force necessary to protect the ship. Once the briefing concluded, everyone took to their stations and prepared for the Slipstream Slingshot. T'Pang gave the crew a briefing on the maneuver, and helm locked in the coordinates. The Endeavour was sent streaking around the other side of the star at high Slipstream velocity. The effect caused the crew to pass out. Eventually, the crew re-awoke on the other side of the dimensional gateway. Pirak had fallen on a console and was seriously injured; he was sent to sickbay to recover. The Captain didn't wake up immediately, but was re-awoken by T'Pang's first aid skill. The Captain was sent to sickbay to recover. Vorath soon reported that a great deal of comm-traffic was coming from a starsystem about .65 Lightyears away. T'Pang's long range scan indicated that a battle was taking place in that system... but soon after, the Endeavour saw several bright energy emissions come from that location. All comm traffic stopped. While the crew was trying to figure out what happened, a massive purple subspace shockwave approached at high speed. T'Pang ordered Engineering to increase power to the shields and structural integrity field, while ordering the Endeavour to turn into the wave to ride it out. The wave hit the ship, sending it spinning. This caused minor damage to Decks 21 and 22, and some internal damage from loose objects flying around. The Captain shortly arrived on the bridge and took over the center seat... just as the Endeavour recieved a distress call from an alien calling himself "Ahaxi." Ahaxi stated that they were just attacked by the Order and they needed help getting their people off damaged ships. Captain Hann ordered the Endeavour to proceed there immediately. Once they arrived, the Endeavour found a field of destroyed and damaged ships. The energy burst which produced the shockwave clearly decimated this fleet. The Endeavour was able to save roughly 600 survivors from the damaged ships. As the ship picked through the ruined fleet, the crew wondered what kind of event happened here... perhaps Ahaxi has some answers. To be continued. 'Previous Episode: 'Endeavour 'Next Episode: '40,000 Years Category:USS Endeavour Episodes Category:Season 5